


Always Another Fight

by thatcomicfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcomicfan/pseuds/thatcomicfan
Summary: She was Steve's second chance at happiness after he lost Peggy to time. Will he be able to cope when Thanos takes away her too?Steve RogersXReader One-shot.Infinity War and Civil War compliant.





	Always Another Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I am good at writing angsty Marvel-related one-shots so here it is. I hope you enjoy this (or not, since it's kind of sad) and would really love to know what you think about it.

The aftermath of a war is always full of grief, for every side involved regardless of who wins. Steve Rogers, the Captain America knew that. And he knew the price he'd have to pay for being himself, a leader, and a fighter. But nothing, nothing at all could have prepared him for the massacre that he had witnessed at the hands of the alien called Thanos. The sight of Bucky, his oldest friend, his only tie to the times he had left behind, calling his name as he disintegrated was burned in his brain. And then his eyes fell on the love of his life running towards him. "Steve, Sam's gone, just gone," she had been heaving, tears streaming down her beautiful face. He had wanted to gather her up in his arms, to hide his face in the crook of her neck till the world around him went back to normal. But she had never reached him. She had turned into dust in front of his eyes. Somewhere behind him, he had heard Natasha gasp, a reaction he wasn't used to from the assassin-turned-Avenger. His knees had given out then, as he fell on the ground near Vision's limp and dull body.   
  
"Oh god."   
  
Being the leader of the Avengers, he was expected to keep his cool in the most difficult of times. To come up with a solution, a plan of action. But he couldn't be that leader, not this time. There was no answer in sight. The rest of his surviving team was standing behind him, silent, unable to come up with any words. The words wouldn't have made any difference to him anyway. Okoye had joined them at some point and offered the Avengers shelter for however long they might need it. He had been thankful and had wordlessly nodded towards her to show his gratitude.   
  
He paced the empty corridor of the palace, lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of the woman he had lost his heart to. His eyes fell on a pair at the far end of the hallway and he recognised them immediately. Doctor Banner and Nat. They had been talking to each other, Bruce's hand covering hers. He didn't want to interfere with a lover's reunion but he didn't stop in his tracks either. When he came closer to the couple, his and Natasha's eyes met. He saw an acute pain in them that mirrored his own. But he didn't bother with consoling her, partly because he wouldn't know what to say, and partly because no one could help her better than the good doctor.   
  
The sight of two lovers finding solace in each other reminded him of Y/N, not that she had ever left his thoughts. He wished she was here to wrap him in her arms as she so often would do whenever the stress of being on the run became too much for him to bear. After leaving Wakanda and ensuring Bucky's safety in T'Challa's hands, Steve had taken what was left of his team to a dingy and suspicious looking motel for the night. No one complained about it.  
  
"As long as it's not The Raft," Wanda said dryly. Even without it being explicitly mentioned, the whole team was aware of the torturous experience the youngest Avenger had in the underwater prison. The brace around her neck was rigged to shock her if she ever tried to use her powers. The Captain had to consciously stop himself from punching Secretary Ross's face when he had seen the young Avenger's red-rimmed eyes and pale face.   
  
Y/N raised her hand and softly rubbed Wanda's back in a gesture of comfort. Steve noticed it and his heart lurched in his chest. He appreciated her gentleness in these hard times. And he was grateful that she had chosen his side in this battle, but he hadn't told her that. There were a lot of things he hadn't told her.   
  
It had started a few weeks after that. He hadn't noticed it but Natasha being ever-observant had. The smiles Y/N gave him, shy and sweet were reserved only for him. Those looks that sometimes lingered a little too long when she thought no one was watching. But Natasha was always watching. Always. But what he didn't know was that she had been watching him dance the same dance for far longer. Since the day Y/N had joined The Avengers which was a few months after the SHIELD had fallen, he had been drawn towards her by her wide beautiful eyes, her long hair that she almost always kept in a braid. But it wasn't until he had seen her interacting with a group of Hydra prisoners and comforting them during one of the missions that he realised that the formidable woman came with a heart of gold. After that it was only downhill for him, Y/N had stolen his heart and he had happily let it go. He didn't ever try to initiate any kind of relationship between them apart from the easy camaraderie they had developed. He was happy just to hear her talk about everything under the sun, and to see her smile that sweet smile at him.   
  
It had been a couple months when Wanda had sought her out to talk to her about Vision. The two young members of the Avengers were hopelessly in love but they still had so much they didn't know about each other. Y/N had given her a teasing smile in return and had promised that she'd talk to Steve about it. She found her captain standing on the balcony. Stepping in quietly, she joined him, letting the brooding man stay in his mind for a while as she gazed at the night sky.   
  
When the silence stretched too long, she gave a small sigh. "You know the look suits you." Steve had grown a beard by then that covered his jaw which Natasha told him was easily the most noticeable feature about him. Y/N had given her silent agreement while sipping her juice through a straw looking unfairly adorable. He had chuckled and taken the advice.   
  
He turned to her, his throat hitching at the sight of her hair that she had let out of her usual braid allowing it to frame her delicate face. "Flattery? You must need something desperately to use that trick."  
  
She gasped, pretending to be hurt, "Why would you ever say that?" When he raised a brow at her in disbelief she gave him a sheepish smile, "It's Wanda."  
  
With a nod, Steve urged her to continue. "She was wondering if she could spend some time with Vision-"   
  
Steve cut her off sharply, raising a hand and motioning her to stop. "No way. I won't allow that. It's too dangerous."  
  
"I know. But I believe we can trust Wanda. She has grown so much. She will be careful."  
  
Before Steve could protest, her dainty hand reached out and covered his. The gesture distracted him and he forgot the argument he was about to give. "We can set some ground rules. She'll have to check in with us every two hours when she is away. And it will never be more than a couple days. How does that sound?"  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him and she watched him with a hopeful expression. How could he ever say no to that face? "Okay, but just a couple days."   
  
Y/N had a twinkle in her eyes and he realized that there was nothing he wouldn't do to see her this happy.   
  
Just as she was about to leave him to give the good news to Wanda, he caught her wrist in his hand "Don't you have someone to go back to?"   
  
The smile that had graced her lips faltered and Steve immediately began regretting his question. "You know me, Cap. No family, and it's not like we have a lot of dating opportunities. Wanda and Vision are lucky that they found each other despite the weirdness of their situation. If Bruce hadn't left then he could have had something really beautiful with Natasha,” she tilted her head, regarding him with intrigue which made his insides squirm.

“What about you Cap? Natasha was telling me about that nurse who had been spying on you when you worked with SHIELD.”

Steve shook his head as his lips curled up in a half-smile. “It could have been a good thing, but I guess it wasn’t meant to work.” He didn’t know if the hope he saw flash on her face was real or just wishful thinking. “I’d rather make it work with someone else.”

She grinned, her eyes filled with mirth. “Are you telling me that you have a crush on someone?”

“Y/N,” he warned in a voice that was anything but harsh. She raised her hands in surrender.

“But the look really does suit you.”

Steve watched as a blush crept up her cheeks. “If I knew you had a thing for beards, I would have stopped shaving long ago.” She chuckled. It was common knowledge in the tower that the good Captain liked staying clean shaven, something that reflected his disciplined mindset. She placed her hand over her heart, pretending to be deeply touched by his words. “You would do that for me?”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Y/N.”

Steve didn’t mean to say the words he had said, at least not with such sincerity and if the frown on her face was anything to go by, she had picked up on the change in the tone of their conversation.

“Do you really mean that?” she asked as her expressions changed from playful to serious. Steve swallowed thickly before nodding. “Yes. But if you don’t feel the same way it’s perfectly fine. We are still a team and I can get over a silly crush. You don’t have to worry about it.”

She stood up on the balls of her feet, and leaned towards him, placing a small peck on his lips, effectively shutting him up. “I do. I do feel the same way.”

   
His heart throbbed wildly in his chest, a buzz travelling through his body at the realization that she had just kissed him. No more words were needed when Steve closed the gap between them again, crushing his lips to hers with a fiery passion as his pent-up desire for her finally found a release. Her slender arms wrapped around his strong body as she kissed him back immediately, a whimper escaping her lips. His fingers threaded through her hair and he exposed her neck, placing wet kisses along the column of her throat. She struggled to find her balance at the feel of his lips on her skin and her nails dug into his back looking for an anchor.   
  
"Steve," she breathed, her hands coaxing him to stop his ministrations but she yielded to him when his mouth found her pulse point and he bit her there, putting just the right amount of pressure. Her body became pliant in his hold and he gently pushed her till she was trapped between his firm body and the wall behind her. His lips found hers again as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. 

Jolting awake from a dream about a pleasant memory, Steve smiled to himself. It took a few moments for reality to set in and he felt his throat close up. He didn’t remember when he had reached the bedroom he had been allotted in the castle or when he had fallen asleep.

When Natasha had called him and told him about Tony’s arrival to Wakanda, he didn’t know what he was expecting. His old friend was injured and was in the infirmary. Steve took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he entered the room where he was resting.

“Rogers,” Tony greeted him, wincing at how scratchy his own voice had sounded. He reached over and picked up a glass of water that Steve hadn’t noticed before and sipped some of the liquid.

“Feeling better?”

Tony shook his head, “Not really. I heard about you and Y/N. I am very sorry Cap. I know she was special to you.” Steve nodded wordlessly.

“We’ll get her back Rogers, we’ll get all of them back. And if we don’t, then you bet my ass we’ll avenge them.”

He gave a bitter laugh in return. “And how will we do that Tony?”

Tony smirked, “Like you said Cap, __together.__ ”


End file.
